A Leap Of Faith
by FayeValentine00
Summary: Chapter 8 fixed!!! Sorry for the confusion! ***The Sequel to Only Time Will Tell*** Kyoko/Goten fic. Can Kyoko prove to the others and herself that she's able to take care of herself? (CAMMY will reappear!)
1. Default Chapter

A Leap Of Faith

By: FayeValentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com & ShoulitaComplex@aol.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer - I do not own DBZ, Ping Pong Club, Street Fight Alpha or any other thing I make reference to. (Although Cammy and Kyoko and Touya are my babies... MINE MINE MINE! ;-) )

Okay everyone... This is the continuation of "Only Time Will Tell." I suggest you read that fic before this one but if you wanna give it a try, I am not gonna stop you. This is a Kyoko/Goten fic from Kyoko's POV and I hope you like it! Love you all, *FAYE*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*** 5:30 Saturday Night ***

"Pan, are you sure that I look alright?" I did a little turn in front of my pregnant friend.

"Sweet Dende, Kyoko. You've asked me that 100 times and for the 100th time you look wonderful." Pan gave me a knowing glance and giggled at my expense.

I looked in the mirror and tucked my red hair behind my ears. I was wearing a short black mim skirt and a shiny green tank top. I wanted to look calm, cool and collected in front of Pan but I obviously failed. I couldn't help it. Goten was cute and sweet in his own goofy way and he was also half saiyan which intrigued me a lot. I'd been waiting months for this night.

"Woohoo." I heard a whistle and a cat-call behind me and turned to see Trunks grinning wickedly from the doorway. "Goten will never be able to keep his hands off you."

I flashed him an equally evil grin. "Let's hope not."

"Trunks! Don't encourage her. He IS my uncle. UGH!" She made a discusted face but quickly broke into a smile.

Trunks grinned at Pan playfully and I still couldn't get over how in love they were. I'd only ever dreamed of a love like that. They only had eyes for each other, even after everything they'd gone through together. All I could do was tease them to break up the feeling that I was intruding.

"Awwwww... you guys are so cute."

"Don't start! Wait until you get married Kyoko. I'll---" Pan stopped talking when she heard T.J. crying in the next room. "Be right back."

Pan left the room, leaving only Trunks and I. He crossed the room and gave me a big hug.

"Seriously Kyoko. I wish you all the luck in the world tonight."

"Thanks Trunks." I returned the hug with a smile. It was amazing how close Trunks, Pan and I had become. I really considered them as much family as I did Touya.

"Hey, get your hands off my husband!" Pan had come back in the room and had a devilshly playful gleem in her eyes.

I just laughed and held my hands out to hold my beautiful godson. He smiled the moment I took him in my arms and it made me a little jealous. I'd always wanted children but I guess I'll have to wait for that.

"We'll have to keep an eye on T.J., Trunks. I think he's getting sick." Pan flashed Trunks a worried expression.

"He looks fine to me." No sooner did the words come out of my mouth, T.J. vomited all over my shirt and lap. "Shit." I just sighed and held him out to Pan.

Trunks burst into laughter and Pan took T.J. before laughing right along with him.

"Dammit! It's not funny." I tried to sound angry but I couldn't. I ended up laughing with them. It just figured that this would happen 10 minutes before Goten was supposed to get here.

"Go use the guest bathroom. There's towels in the closet." Pan winked as she fought to stop laughing and clean up her son.

"I'll stall Goten." Trunks grinned as I walked out of the room trying not to make a mess. Then I heard him call after me, "or I can just send him into you, if you want."

"TRUNKS!" I heard Pan smack him playfully and then both of them burst into laughter again.

I got in the shower and laughed at the irony of the sitsuation. I'd spent over an hour trying to look perfect for Goten and now I had to start all over. T.J.'s vomit had even gotten into my hair so I had to wash that too. The only other clothes I had with me were some blue jeans and a light blue baby-tee. I guess that would be my outfit along with a wet ponytail and bare mininum makeup.

It took me a total of 20 minutes to get ready again, start to finish. I really felt dressed down for a first date but thankfully Trunks and Pan would have already explained the sitsuation to him.

I made my way down to the living room and grinned to myself when I saw Pan, Trunks and Goten all chatting on the couch. Part of me felt a little jealous of their closeness. I remember as a young teenage being evacuated from earth because of an explosion. Today Pan finally admitted to me that all of them had been involved in the evacuation efforts. There was so much that they'd all been through together that I'd never understand it all. I just hoped that Goten would give me a chance to try.

"Hey Kyoko. Sorry again about T.J." Trunks smiled and waved me over when I'd hesitated in the doorway.

"No problem." I smiled and them met Goten's eyes after he looked me over.

"You look beautiful." He flashed me a goofy grin that I'd seen Pan use on occasion. I remember that Bulma had called it the "famous Son grin."

"Thanks." I felt my face growing warm and I could tell by the looks on their faces that I was blushing.

Pan came over and gave me a hug while whispering in my ear. "I think you look even better now. Dressed down will definetly make Uncle Goten more comfortable." She let me go and winked.

"You ready to go?" Goten stood up and walked over to me.

"S-sure." I could feel my body tremble as he put his arm around me shoulder.

"Have fun tonight." Pan called out the door after us.

"Don't forget protection!" Trunks yelled out to Goten before bursting into laughter. His words were immediately followed by a slamming of the door and some rather choice words from Pan before even more laughter erupted behind the door.

I looked over at Goten who was as red as I felt.

"S-Sorry about Trunks. We've been friends for so long that he doesn't know when to shut up."

I giggled a bit nervously. "No problem."

I could have hit myself. I'd always been told that I had a sharp tongue and quick wit. They'd also always told me that it was due to my red hair. If that was true though, why couldn't I just be cool. It was only Pan's uncle. I mean, I was acting like a shy, innocent virgin for Dende's sake!

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Goten looked at me with a grin.

"Ummmmm..." I suddenly remembered that Pan said that Goten liked laid back atmosphere so I took a chance. "How about we go to dinner and then we can go to the arcade."

His jaw dropped in shock. "You like the arcade?"

"Hell yeah! I was on the ping pong club in jr. high and I am a pro at Street Fight Alpha!" I smiled proudly and instanly felt more relaxed. This was probably going to be the first date where I didn't feel like I had to prove myself. I could just be me.

"Sweet Dende, Kyoko. This night is going to be even better then I thought." Goten grinned and kissed my cheek. I couldn't help but smile because somehow I just knew he was right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok... I hope you are gonna like this fic and I will try to update it as often as I did OTWT! Thanks for all your wonderful support you guys have given me. Don't forget to read the fics by AMCM74 and Serpent Saiyan because they are my GIRLS!!!!! Also, feel free to IM me on AIM of you want, I may be busy but I will respond ASAP! Thanks! :-)

Love, hugs and lollipops, FAYE 

(Hey... if we get good feedback on this fic and make it to new review specials, I will have to think of something as equally cool as the Cammy bashing. Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated. Thankies!)


	2. The date!!!

A Leap Of Faith

By: FayeValentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com or ShoulitaComplex@aol.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ohayo!!!! I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for taking forever to get this chapter out. I have been hit with this horribly massive wave of writers block! But, never fear because I think that the wave is over and this fic should flow pretty well. For those who have IMed me and gotten no responce or very little, I am very very very sorry. Things have been very hectic for me but I PROMISE to get better! I feel horrible! Please don't hate me ^_~

Cammy will return in the very next chapter so keep your eyes ready to read. More Cammy bashing is on the way!!!! YAY!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wait, wait , wait!" Goten had to stop to catch his breath. He was laughing so hard that it was impossible not to laugh along with him. "So you're telling me that Maeno and Izawa used to dress up in dog costumes, ride a robotic panda and follow you and the team capitan around with signs that says 'down with love?'"

"Yes! It was horrible." I could barely get the words out while laughing at the memories. I'd been such a shrew back then.

"I would have blasted them into last week."

"Oh... trust me. I gave them a good share of licks. They lived in fear of me." I grinned.

"Awwwww... you're too pretty to fear." His face a bit more serious when he covered my hand with his.

I just chuckled. "Well thanks."

After dinner in a really nice resturant, Goten held the door to his Capsule Corp open and smiled. Right as I was about to step in, he stopped me and quickly capsuled the car.

"Have you ever flown?" He had a dangerous gleem in his eyes.

"No... Gohan was going to teach me but the whole Cammy thing delayed it. I- I think he forgot." I pouted playfully.

"Trunks and Pan never took you?"

"Nope."

He looked shocked and without any warning, he scooped me up into his arms like I weighed nothing. "Now you can't say that I never took you flying." He winked.

"Goten, wait!" It was too late. He made sure the coast was clear and shot us off into the sky. I closed my eyes tight and held onto his neck for dear life.

"K---- K--- Kyoko... I can't breathe."

I immediatly loosened my grip and watched as Gotens face turned back to a normal color. "S-sorry."

"Look down. It's beautiful." When I didn't immediatly look, he gave me an apologetic look. "I promise I will not drop you."

"I know." Using all the faith in Goten that I had, I looked down over Satan City and smiled. It really was beautiful.

"We're almost to the arcade."

"Wait." I relaxed in his arms. "Can we just fly a bit longer? I am enjoying this."

He looked a bit shocked but immediatly recovered and smiled while holding me a bit tighter. "No problem. I am enjoying this too."

After relaxing in silence Goten spoke but sounded a little distant. "Why doesn't the saiyan thing bother you?"

"Huh?" The question was so out of left field that I wasn't ready for it.

"Seriously, why weren't you nervous about the flying and the powers adn everything else?"

"Well...." It took me a moment to collect my thoughts before I could continue. "I guess I was a little freaked out when Pan first showed me her powers but, then again, I'd always known she was a little different."

Goten laughed. "Don't ever let her know that you said that."

I laughed too. "I know."

"I still don't understand your ability to be unphased when anything weird happens. You just accept it with no questions."

"Is that bad?"

"No. It's great. It's just that we've met very few people like you... Certainly not anyone as beautiful as you."

I could feel myself start to shake with excitment at his words but he must have thought that I was cold because he held me even tighter. "I guess I just decided to take a chance and learn more about the saiyans and thier powers... and learn more about you."

He didn't seem to have a responce to my little confession so he held me until we landed about a block from the arcade. He didn't put me down at first. Instead he looked at me curiously. "You're one of a kind."

At first I wasn't sure his statement was a compliment. When he did finally put me down though, his arms stayed around my waist and he pulled me to him until our chests were touching.

"Can I kiss you?" He looked a bit nervous but when I nodded my ok, he gave me a soft gentle kiss on the lips. It was tender and innocent but it rocked my body like no other kiss ever had.

When the kiss ended I had the urge to pull him to me again but I didn't want to press my luck or read into it too much yet. Instead I let him put his arma round me and walk me to the arcade.

We played just about every video game in the arcade and won about an equal number of times. We talked and laughed loudly and for so long that all the kids were watching us like we were nuts. After about an hour I conned Goten into playing ping-pong with me. For all of his quick saiyan reflexes, I still wiped the floor with him. I guess the jr. high ping-pong club did really help.

After 3 hours of acting like kids and wasting pocketfuls of change, we left the arcade. It'd been a long time since I'd ever felt so comfortable on a date... first date or otherwise. Goten was just so goofy and relaxed that it was impossible not to join right in.

We rode home in Goten's capsule car, joking and teasing each other the whole way home. Once we got to Pan's house, he helped me out of the car and into a big hug.

"I am really glad that we went out tonight. I had a great time." He smiled brightly.

"Me too. I think that this is the funnest date that I've even been on." I returned his bright smile.

"How about we do this again next week?"

"I'd love to."

The moment I agreed, Goten kissed me full on the lips. He held me tightly, almost possivley but I didn't care because I was holding him just as tightly. I guess it was a good thing that he brought me back to Pan's house because if it was my apartment I just knew I'd have invited him in.

"I see the date when well." Pan's voice suddenly came from the breezeway.

Goten and I both jumped apart breathing heavily and blushing crimson. Once we had a moment to recover, Goten turned to me. "I'll call you, okay?"

"Alright." I gave him a little pout before he turned back to Pan and shot a tiny ki blast at her feet. She didn't even flinch.

"Nice try Uncle Goten but you know Trunks would kill us both if we got in a fight. Although I could you a good spare about now."

"You're no fun since you got pregnant." Goten pouted and gave his niece a hug before heading inside to find Trunks.

I tried to get to my car before Pan could make me spill all the details of the date but it was no sooner that I turned around that Pan appeared in front of me. That was the first time that I realized just how pesky her powers could be.

She took me by the shoulder and drug me up to the porch chairs. I didn't even fight her. I knew she was strong enough to hold me, pregnant or not. Once we were sitting down, she gave me a devilish smile.

"Spill it all!"

I really had no choice so we spent the next hour laughing and giggling as I told her about the date.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sooo... I hope that you guys like this chapter. Next chapter is the return of Cammy. I hope to have it out tomorrow! I love you all and your reviews mean the world to me!!!! Thankies for all the supportive IM's and the people bugging me to get this out!!!!! *FAYE*


	3. return of the bitch

A Leap of Faith

By: FayeValentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com & ShoulitaComplex@aol.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

YAY! I am glad you guys liked the last chapter! Here is a new one. I am going to try to do the one chapter per day thing again so I am sure I will be able to keep up now since I am unemployeed for a few weeks! THANK GOD!!! I totally need a vacation!!!! :-) Feel free to contact me and keep those reviews coming in. Our review specials will be very cool again this time too! Love ya all *FAYE*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*** 2 Months Later ***

Goten and I had gone out lots of times in the last couple of months and we spoke on the phone almost daily. I'd be lying if I didn't say that I was really falling for him. Tonight we'd agreed to babysit T.J. while Trunks took Pan, who was now 6 months pregnant, out on the town. To my surprise it'd actually been Goten who suggested that we do it and Trunks had been only too happy to agree.

I arrived at Trunks and Pan's house at about 10 mins till 6pm but Goten had still beaten me there. The 4 of us sat on the couch talking for a few mintues before they left.

"So... Uncle Goten, when are you and Kyoko gonna get married?" Pan asked in an innocent voice but she had a wicked gleem in her eyes.

We'd both just taken sips of our tea and her question caused us both to spit it across the room.

"Ummmm..." Goten stuttered and look half shocked, half terrified. In a moment of genius, Goten looked at his watch and then hastily looked to Trunks. "Isn't it time for you too to be going?"

The lavender haired saiyan laughed easily. "You're lucky because it is about time we get going." Trunks helped Pan to her feet and we walked them to the door.

"Kyoko, all the phone numbers are on the fridge so call if you need anything."

"Have fun girl!" I waved and we watched as they pulled away before Goten pulled me inside and closed the door.

Before I could say no, Goten scooped me into his arms like a child and gave me a devilsih grin. "T.J.'s asleep and we're all alone. What are we going to do?" He winked and I laughed playfully.

"Well..." I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled him gently. My body was on fire. I'd wanted Goten for so long but he'd never had the chance to do more than kiss me but something always came up. Now I was ready and trembling with anticipation. "I can think of something."

Goten laughed and carried me over to the couch before he laid me down and then laid down right besides me. He softly kissed me cheeks, eyes, forehead, and ears before finally conquering my mouth. My hands found their way to his shirt buttons and I quickly began to undo them while kissing him just as fiercly as he kissed me.

The moment I had the shirt unbuttoned, I heard the most annoying sound possible for this given sitsuation.

* Bang, Bang, Bang *

The osund wasn't just a knock on the door because I would have ignored that. This souned like someone was trying to breakdown the door.

"GO AWAY!" Goten yelled at the door before seizing my lips again.

* BANG, BANG, BANG *

This time the pounding was even louder and I was afraid that whoever was knocking would wake up T.J.

"We have to answer it." I pouted and he scowled.

"I know." He jumped up and buttoned his shirt before helping me to my feet. Just as we made our way to the door, the banging started again before I heard T.J. crying out loudly.

"I'll get T.J., you get the door." I kissed his lips quickly and then headed up the stairs two at a time.

The moment I got in his room, T.J. stopped crying. For 12 months old, he was learning incredibly quickly. He stood up in his bed and looked at me a little confused.

"Kyo, up." He held his arms out to me and I pulled him out of his crib. He still couldn't quite say Kyoko do I was now know as Kyo to him. To my dismay, T.J. seemed wide awake. I guessed it would be a while before Goten and I got to continue where we started.

T.J. had just recently learned how to walk so I set him on the ground and held his hands as we made our way down the stairs. Everyone once in a while I'd pick him up by his arms and swing him in the air, causing him to squel in delight. we played like that the whole way to the door while T.J. yelled out "Kyo, more! Kyo, again!"

We were both still giggling when we got to the door but the moment I laid eyes on the uninvited guest standing in the doorway, all of my happiness washed away and I quickly scooped T.J. into my arms protectivly.

"Cammy?!" My voice was almost a shirek and like he understood the sitsuation, T.J. burst into tears.

"Give me back my son." Cammy's blonde hair had been cut short in prison but her eyes were unmistakable.

"Cammy, leave. You're not welcome here." Goten's voice was cold and menacing.

"W-why aren't you in jail?" I had begun to shake slightly and held T.J. even tighter. As if sensing the danger, he too wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Well, Kyoko..." She practically spat my name out like it was a curse. Her self-satisified smile made me want to smack her but I knew it'd do no good. "I was actually released on a legal technicality from the trial. In other words, I am a free woman." She smiled happily.

"This is a private residence Cammy, get out!" Goten's dark exterior and dead pan expression left no question about how he felt about Cammy. I knew deep down that if Gohan had not forbid it, she'd already be dead where she stood.

When she didn't leave and just stood staring at me and T.J. with distest, Goten seemed to grow protective. I could feel the power begin to radiate from him. His hair began to stand up and lightening was crackling around him. "Leave now or I will not be responsible for my actions!"

Cammy seemed to believe Goten because she paled slightly and looked at him in horror. "Freaks! You're all freaks! I will get my son back if it's the last thing I do." She screamed wildly and I began to wonder if those months in prison had cause her to fall into complete insanity.

"You may try but let me assure you, if you lay on hand on that child or ANYONE else for that matter, it WILL be the last thing you do." His voice was barely above a whisper but we all heard him clearly.

"I'll be back." Cammy fought to regain her composure but finally turned her back and left the grounds.

Once she was gone, I loosened my grip on T.J. and he immediatly stopped crying. That's when my emotions got the better of me and big tears began to roll down my cheeks. I fought it but within moments, loud sobs escaped my chest. How could this be happening?! The woman who had almost killed Pan and tried to destroy the whole family was back and it just wasn't fair. Although I wasn't as strong as Goten and Trunks' families, I knew I'd fight to protect them all as much as I could. I just didn't want to have to do it again.

"Kyo no cry." T.J. looked up at me with big blue orbs and smiled. I knew the child had no clue about the dynamics of the sitsuation but his words still helped me feel better and calm my sobs.

Goten walked up to us and wrapped us both into an embrace until my tears stopped. He wiped thetears gently from my cheeks and sighed. "I am sorry Kyoko. It will all be okay. Lets just call Trunks and Pan and get them back here. They need to know what's going on."

With those words he kissed my lips and then headed towards the phone. I turned back to T.J. and forced myself to cheer up. There was no point in upsetting the child too so instead fo stressing I decided to play little games to keep my mind occupied, It ultimatley only took about ten minutes for Trunks and Pan to get home.

The moment the door was thrown open, Trunks can rushing in first and looked concerned. "Okay, whats the emergency?"

Pan can in behind him looking out of breath and tired. The moment she saw me and T.J. playing on the floor she looked relieved but then turned to me in concern. "What happened?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What do you think so far? Let me know... also if you have an suggestions, drop me a line and I will try some suggestions!!! Thankies everyone

*FAYE*


	4. Concerns

A Leap Of Faith

By: FayeValentine00

ShoulitaComplex@aol.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If you are reading this, please check out an alternate sequel to "Only Time Will Tell." It is written by Midnight Princess (Author ID= 97021) and it is called "Only Time Will Tell II: Return of Cammy" just go to www.fanficiton.net/read.php?storyid=586616 Thank you very much and I am sure Midnight Princess with thank you too!

Soooo on to the next chapter... How are you guys liking this fic so far? Let me know... I know reviews are down but sometimes I just get afraid that ya'll are not liking it. Thank so much for all of your support and I hopr that you like this chapter. *FAYE*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I craddled T.J. in my lap while Goten explained the entire sitsuation to Trunks and Pan. Shock, anger and fear were just a few of the emotions that I watched play out on their faces. When Goten finished explaining everything to them the room feel into a heavy silence.

I looked down into my arms and noticed that T.J. had falled asleep. I could hardly believe that this adorable child could be the spawn of that witch. I watched silently as his breathing became slow and rhythmic.

"Kyoko, could you lay T.J. down for us?" I looked up to see Pan's practically pleading expression.

"Sure." Slowly I pulled myself to my feet while juggling T.J.'s dead weight. The room was still quiet when I got to the hallway until Trunks voice broke the silence.

"Kyoko?" Trunks voice took me a bit off guard but I turned around to face him. "Can you please call Capsule Corp and tell Bra that we need her, Dad and Gohan here A.S.A.P.?"

"Sure." I forced a smile to the three tense faced demi-saiyans but I had a feeling that they were up to something because the moment that I left the room, all three of them broke out into hushed, angry whispers.

As I laid T.J. down in his bed and pulled the blue blanket over his peaceful form, I couldn't help but fell a little left out. It seemed like they were just trying to get me out of the room so they could talk openly and that was just weird. Ever sonce I's met Pan's family, I'd never felt excluded or like I was in the way but now I suddenly did and it hurt.

I forced myself to take a deep breath and look at the childs peaceful state. I knew I was just rattled and upset after dealing with Cammy so I was probably just jumping to conclusions. After a few minutes to compose my thoughts, I was able to go over to the phone.

"Thank you for calling Capsule Corporation. How may I direct your call?"

"Bra Briefs, please."

"She's in a meeting right now. May I take a message?"

I was shocked and looked down at my watch. It was almost 9pm. Why was Bra still in a meeting? That's when it hit me. If Trunks had been planning on having a night out with Pan, then Bra would be the one filling in for him. No wonder Trunks had said to call the offices. "Actually, this is a family emergency. Could you please interrupt the meeting?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am but I can't. I--"

"Listen lady, I don't have time for this shit! You get Bra on the phone now. Tell her it's Kyoko and that Cammy is back. I guarantee that she'll take the call!" The womans lack of helpfulness was really beginning to bother me.

Suddenly the operator spoke again but this time her voice had a defiant tone to it. "I already told you, I can not interrupt the meeting. If you continue to curse I'll be forced to--"

I snapped. The stress of the sitsuation at hand and then having to deal with this moronic woman sent me into a stream of phrases that probably would have been better left unsaid. "How long have you worked for Capsule Corp?! I swear that if I have to come down there, not only will you NOT have a job tomorrow but I'll see to it that you never work in this town AGAIN! Stop being a useless, mindless, witless, unintelligent, no good receptionist and get me Bra Briefs NOW!"

There was a long silence before the woman on the phone spoke again but when she did, she must have taken the sitsuation seriously because she sounded terrified. "O-Okay ma'am. W-What was you message?"

"Tell her that Kyoko has been on hole FAR too long and that she needs to answer the call. If she asks why, tell her Cammy is back."

"Yes ma'am. One moment please."

Before I could count to ten, Bra was on the phone. "Kyoko, what happened?"

After telling her a short version of the story, se promised to get Gohan and Vegeta and be over as quickly as possible. After hanging up the phone I made my way back into the living room.

To my surprise, the endless murmur of chatter I'd heard from the hallway stopped the moment I became visable. Trunks, Goten and Pan all looked up at me with rather blank expressions and I was positive that they were trying to keep something from me. This was not like them at all and to be honest, I did not like it. I really consider them family but now I just felt like a third wheel.

"Kyoko, you should get going. You don't need to get involved in this whole sitsuation again." Trunks gave me a look that could be best described as fatherly as he spoke.

"I want to help. Let me know what I can do. I want to see that bitch go down as much as you do!" I fought to keep my face free of emotion. I didn;'t want them to know just how upset I was.

That's when Pan looked up at me apologetically. "You know I love you Kyoko. You're like my sister but I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

I instantly felt incredibly useless. I wanted to help so badly but because I did not have the powers like them, I was being dismissed. As a last ditch effort, my gaze met Goten's. If anyone should support me, it'd be him. He was the one who was always saying how much he admired my strength and spunk but when I looked into his eyes, I already knew my answer.

I felt like I'd been stabbed in the back. I wanted nothing more then to help them through the sitsuation but it was obvious that I wasn't needed. My pain quickly turned into anger as I opened my mouth to address them all but my eyes never left Goten's. "Alright, if you want me to leave, I'll go but all I wanted to do was help."

"Kyoko, wait. It's not like that. I---" Goten spoke up quickly and began to stand up but I cut him off.

"No, it's fine. Good luck with Cammy. I'm sure I'll see you guys soon." I couldn't quite keep the anger out of my voice. I turned to leave but then I heard Pan's voice behind me loud and firm. 

"Stop."

I reluctantly turned back around and met her eyes evenly. "What?"

"We just don't want to see you get hurt. Please don't be mad." Pan's eyes sparkled and I realized that she was fighting back tears. I felt like a heel. All I'd been worried about was myself and my feelings. I didn't even stop to think about their reasonings.

I sighed deeply and dropped my gaze to the floor. I felt my anger melt away before I looked back up to meet her eyes again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump the gun." It seemed that my quick temper was always getting me into trouble but now that I was calming down, I knew that they at least had good reasons for keeping me out of it... even if I didn't quite agree with it.

"Can I walk you out?" Goten stood up and took me by the hand.

I nodded my approval and he led me to the door before following me outside and closing the door behind him. He came to my side and pulled me to him in a tight embrace. He held my waist with one arm and moved some stray hairs out of my face with the other.

"Can you forgive me?" His eyes looked so concerned that my anger melted away even more.

"Yeah."

"Can we try this date again?" His eyes became a bit more seductive.

I felt a warm blush creep up into my cheeks but I grinned happily. "Sounds good to me."

"When."

"How about tonight?" I winked playfully.

"But I have to stay here until we talk things over. It might be late and---"

I pressed a finger to his lips and made a shhhhhhhhhh sound. "Whenever you get finshed, just stop by."

"Really?" His eyes lit up like a child who'd just gotten a toy.

"Really." I smiled and he returned the gesture before wrapping his arms even tighter around me and kissing me hungerly. All other emotions seemed to fade away and all that remained was the feelings that I had when the two of us had been alone on the couch earlier that evening. Just when I thought that I'd disgrace myself right there on Pan's porch, I heard a groan behind us, followed by two laughs.

We both jumped apart and looked over to see Gohan, Bra and Vegeta all looking at us. Bra just giggled before walking past us an into the house. The fathers still stared.

"Ugh. Get a room." Vegeta groaned and rolled his eyes before following his little princess into the house.

"When did this happen?" When neither Goten or I answers, Gohan just laughed and patetd his brother on the back. "Good job Goten. I couldn't think of a better girl for you." He gave me a quick wink and then followed Vegeta inside without even waiting for a reply. Once againwe were alone on the couch and Goten quickly took me back in his arms. He kissed my lips one last time before whispering into my ear. 

"I'll see you tonight."

"Okay." 

I got into my car and headed back home. I still couldn't deny my anger at being sent away but I tried not think about it. Instead I focused on Goten visiting me later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is the beginnings of Kyoko's problems but just keep watching for new stuff!

thankies

*FAYE*


	5. Kyoko & Goten - LEMON

A Leap Of Faith

By: FayeValentine00

ShoulitaComplex@aol.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*****LEMON WARNING***** - IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ A LEMON, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER... the next update will be in a few days. Thanks and I hope the rest of you all find it very entertaining! This is only my second lemon so I hope its not too much or not enough! 

Love ya all! *FAYE*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I got into my apartment and looked around, I couldn't help bt let out a loud sigh. The whole place was a wreak. After muttering a string of curses, I began cleaning as quickly as possible. I stripped the bed of its sheets and quickly remade it with the only satins ones that I owned. Once that was done, I made my way to the bathroom and then the living room to clean those as well.

At just past midnight, two hours after I'd begun, the apartment positively sparkled. After a quick shower and change of clothes, I collasped on the couch and waited the saiyan who'd taken over my thoughts. I idly watched the television as the time ticked by; seconds became minutes, minutes became half hours and finally half hours became hours.

At some point in the night into the early morning, I must have fallen asleep because when the knocking came at the front door, it sounded like it came from a distant plane of reality. It took a moment to wake up and will my eyes to open but once I did, I saw that the clock read 5:03am. A moment later, the knocking came again and I leapt from the door to answer it. Before pulling the door open, I stopped at the nearest mirror to smooth my hair and clothes.

"Good morning." I smiled a bit sleepily as my eyes came upon the saxy saiyan before me.

"Good morning, Beautiful. I'm sorry I kept you waiting." He smiled sheepishly.

I took his hand and pulled him into the apartment. After closing the door behind us, I turned around to find myself chest to chest with Goten. Very slowly, I felt his fingers inch around my waist and pull me to him tightly. I found myself gazing up into his eyes and I wished that I could see them this way everyday. Just his scent intoxicated me. Being so close to him made my senses work overtime.

He leaned over and nibbled the lobe of my ear for a moment. My nerves were so sensitive that I couldn't even stop the chill that shot through my whole body but that was nothing compared to when he begant o whisper into my ear.

"I was thinking baout you all night." His warm breath tickled the little hairs on the back of my neck and made it nearly impossible to concentrate on anything. It took all my energy not to melt right then. "I couldn't get you out of my mind."

I couldn't surpress the delighted giggle that leapt into my throat. "Oh really. And just what do you have in mind?" I gave him a seductive wink and he chuckled.

"Let me show you."

I could see the unbridled lust and desire in his eyes and it only served to make me even hotter yet. I had to hold back the desire to simply attack him right there at the entrance to the apartment but before I could even try to make a move, Goten scooped me into his arms and carried me to the bedroom.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Although I tried to sound serious, I was unable to keep the excitment and amuesment out of my voice.

"You'll see." His grin was positively devilish as he laid me down on the bed. Then he took a step back as if anticipating his next move but apparently thought better of it and sat down next to me. His gaze became intense while he looked me over head to toe. After a moment, his hand found its way to my hair and slowly began to twirl the strands between his fingers.

Our eyes locked and a wave of pure desire hit me like I'd never felt before. Without realizing that I'd even done it, I reached up, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to me, before locking him into a hungry enbrace.

We kissed with the vigor and excitment of two people who had been without for far too long. I couldn't seem to get enough. I pulled him so close that we were nearly fused into one but within moments, simply kissing and holding was not enough to satusfy my need.

As if he could read my mind, Goten found his way to my shirt and slowly began to work it up over my shoulders. He only broke the kiss for a nano-second to pull the shirt the rest of the way over my head and toss it across the room. In turn, my fingers found the buttons to his shirt and I began to undo them, one by one, at an excrusiatingly slow pace. I think that even if I'd tried to go faster, I wouldn't have been able but the truth was that I really didn't want to. With each button, I revealed more and more of his large muscular chest. My fingers lightly lingered on his rock hard skin and every touch seemed to send me a little bit farther over the edge into complete abandonment of my senses.

"You're driving me crazy." Goten's voice sounded more like heavy breathing than words but I still understood every word and flashed him a smile that Satan himself would have been proud of.

After a few more buttons, I removed the shirt from his back and tossed it aside. My hands fell down onto his naked back and a groan of pleasure escaped my lips. Every muscle was firm and I could just feel the raw strength exsude from him. He was definetly 100% all man! The rest of our clothing came off faster than the rest and before I knew it, we were naked in each other arms.

I creeped down on the bed and began to land small butterfly kisses down his neck, across his large chest and even lower yet until I reached his washboard stomach. With each kiss I could feel his reaction and every once in a while he would let out a sigh of contentment or a groan of sheer lust. When I began to go even lower yet, I felt his two strong arms grab me firmly and pull me back to his face. He gave me one last hungry kiss and then pulled away a bit to give villainous wink.

"My turn now, beautiful. I can't let you have all the fun." He let out a large playful roar and rolled over on top of me which led me to let out a squeal of delight.

His actions almost mirrored mine. Each little kiss was straegically placed to drive me wild. It seemed almost as if he knew all the little places that sent me into bliss. My body seemed to react on its own. I sighed and groaned at just the right moment and from the building pressure I could feel from his groin which was pressed against my leg, I knew he was enjoying it as much as me.

This all seemed too good to be true. If I hadn't already completley fallen in love with Goten yet, I knew I had now. As we came together and held each other tight like we'd never let go, I suddenly realized that I didn't want to have to let go. I wanted to see, smell, touch ad love him forever. I couldn't help but wonder what Goten would think if he could read my mind. Maybe he'd think I was crazy. Maybe he'd only thought this was sex but right now I couldn't worry about it too much.

The sensations that Goten was causing through my body was ruining any chances I may have had to think logically but I didn't care. I felt myself wrapping tighter around him and both of our breathing became more and more erratic until we were both pratically gasping for air. Then just moments later, we both collasped on the bed, spent from physical release but clinging to each other like the world would cease to exsist if we didn't.

I don't know how long Goten laid on top of me, wrapped up in a tangle of sheets but I didn't care. I was finally beginning to realize exactly how much Goten really meant to me. I know he's not the smartest person in the world or the strongest saiyan around but it didn't matter. Whatever connected me to him, seemed to do so on a subconcious level. It was like our souls were linked before we'd even known that we should try a relationship. I wanted to ask Goten what he was thinking but I knew that now, in the afterglow of lovemaking, was not the time.

Instead of worrying about it, I noticed the sun beginning to shine in and I reluctantly crawled out of the bed to draw the curtains shut. When I got back to the bed, Goten had already straightened the sheets and held them open for me. When I crawled inside, he wrapped me up tightly and I began to nod off in his arms but just moments before I lost conciousness, I could have sworn that I heard him whisper into my ear.

"I think I am falling in love with you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Do you like? Let me know!!!! LOVE YA!! *FAYE*


	6. The kidnapping

A Leap of Faith

By: Faye_Valetine00

ShoulitaComplex@aol.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well... a few days turned into a few months but here is the next installment of A Leap Of Faith and I hope you like it. Taking a break from my story and writing in general, really helped me to focus on what I wanted to do with this story so I hope you can all enjoy it. 

Thanks to AMCM74, SS and all the other authors who keep telling me to get writing again. I really miss it so I hope to write on a more regular basis from now on. My goal is once a week MININUM. Anyways... enjoy the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it! *HUG*

*FAYE*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up the next morning, it took me a moment before I realized the full impact of what had happened between Goten and I. A smile spread across my face as I wiped my eyes before rolling over to see if Goten had slept over.

Although it was slightly disappointing, I was not surprised to see that Goten had left while I slept. To my surprise though, I did notice a not laying on the pillow next to my head. It read...

Kyoko,

I'm sorry that I couldn't stay but I'd promised to help the family by keeping watch over Pan and T.J.. I will see you soon but I have to tell you that I think I am falling in love with you. Is that OK?

Goten

I felt tears well up in my eyes a bit before I brushed them away with the back of my hand. I held the note tightly to me chest and at that moment, I realized that my feelins for Goten where more then I had ever expected them to be. Although the thought was shocking, it was also invigorating and I jumped out of bed to get ready for work.

After a quick shower and a rush makeup job, I realized that I was going to be late to Capsule Corp. I only hoped that Trunks or Bra would vouch for me. With that calming thought, I grabbed my purse and headed to the front door but the moment I opened the door, two huge men pushed there way into my apartment and herded me towards the living room.

Fear raced through me and I had no clue what was going on. "W-Who are you?"

The two large me looked at each other but only the bald headed one began to laugh and the sadistic gleem in his eyes really forced me to realize the seriousness of the sitsuation.

"Get out of my house!" I shierked and continued to back away from the two men who slowly stalked me.

"You are coming with us." The man with the short black hair made a grab for me. I tried to jump out of the way but he caught a handful of hair which sent me collasping to the floor. Mustering up all the strength that I could, I punched the guy in the groin and leapt to my feet at a run.

Before I even got 10 feet, the blad man grabbed me firmly by both arms and I was helpless. I tried to struggle but the man who held me simply would not budge.

"Tisk, Tisk Kyoko. I'd have thought that you'd put up a better fight then this. I'm dissapointed." The voice was such a shock that when I looked up and saw Cammy standing before me, my knees gave out. If not for the bald man holdnig me up, I would have collasped.

After a moment, I regained my composure and turned to Cammy to tell her what I really thought of her but before I could speak, her right fist slammed against my jaw so hard that I nearly lost conciousness. A light sob escaped my mouth while I tried not to to cry but between the pain and the large amount of blood that seemed to be coming from my mouth, it was hard.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want my son back but with all of those freaks guarding him, there's no way for me to get to him. So instead, I decided that the next best thing to do would be to take someone who was dear to them."

"It won't work. They'll kill you when they find out what you've done!"

Cammy laughed easily for a moment before suddenly turning deadly serious and looking at my with a fierce gaze. "That's what you think."

A moment later, I felt a fist in my gut so hard that all the air escaped my lungs and I realized that Cammy had hit me a second time. Right before the world around me faded to black, I wondered to myself who this pyscho blonde before me could ever have been the model who was dating Trunks only a couple of years ago. Then all was dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pan's POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Trunks, can you bring me a new diaper for T.J.?"

"Sure." Two moments later, Trunks passed me a new diaper before nuzzling my neck softly. "Even being pregant, you're still as beautiful as ever."

With his sweet words, I rewarded him with a kiss and then returned to changing T.J.'s diaper. Once he was done, I pulled him to his feet and T.J. went running out and down the hall after his father.

Even with all of this worry about Cammy being back, it could not spoil my happiness. No matter what Cammy wanted, T.J. was my son, Trunks was my husband and I was pregnant with our child. As long as T.J. was safe and Kyoko was kept at a safe distance, the rest of us could take care of ourselves.

Suddenly realization hit me. What if Cammy realized that Kyoko was our weakness as a family friend. That means that we would have put her in even more danger by seperating her from us.

"Oh Dende..." I muttered to myself as I climbed carefully to my feet before running full speed down the hall in the that Trunks and T.J. had gone down. The more I thought about it, the more I was sure that Cammy would strike at Kyoko and fear over took me. "TRUNKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Do you like it? Leave me a review and let me know what you think! Love ya! *Faye*


	7. Fear & Anger

A Leap Of Faith

By: FayeValentine00

ShoulitaComplex@aol.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thanks a million for everyones really sweet reviews and well wishes! You guys are the best! I hope you continue to enjoy my story and I will be updating more regularly as I said at the being of the last chapter! My heart is back in it again so I am hoping that the story will approve as well. Enjoy the chapter and keep those reviews coming in.

Remember... 100 reviews = Cammy Bashing!! WOOOHOOOOO!

*FAYE*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Trunkssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!" I went from room to room in the house, trying to find him. After a minute, I had to stop and catch my breath but thankfully a very worried Trunks appeared before me, holding our son in his arms.

"What's wrong?! Are you are right?" Once he saw that I was safe, he seemed to relax a bit. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Kyoko's in danger!" I blurted out, without even thinking.

"What?" No understanding showed on his face whatsoever.

It took a moment for me to explain to Trunks my theory about Kyoko being in more trouble without our protection but when I finished, I saw a look of anger flash in his eyes. "She better be alright." His voice was muttered at barely above a whisper but I could feel his anger and fear clearly through our bond.

"I'll try to call Kyoko. You go get Uncle Goten and meet me back here." I tried to keep my emotions in check but Kyoko was the closest thing to a sister that I'd ever had.

"Kyo come home?" T.J. has a worried look on his cute little face and it broke my heart.

"Yeah baby. We're gonna bring Kyo home with us." I forced a smile and tickled his side until he started to giggle. Even if we were worried and upset, there was no sense in upsetting the child too.

"Pan, Should I take T.J. with me or should I leave him with you?"

"Take him to Bulma and Vegeta. He'll be safe there."

He nodded in agreement and gave me a kiss before flying out the back door at top speed. I made my way over to the phone, cursing my pregnant body for weighing me down so much. I dialed her phone number and waited for an answer.

One ring, Two rings, three, four, five rings. Finally the answering machine picked up. "This is Kyoko. Do your thing after the beep!" BEEP

"Kyoko... This is Pan... Are you home?!... Please answer!... I am coming over. If you get this message call my cell phone." When I hung up, I felt even more nervous then before. I know that her just not being home was not really a big deal but my gut instinct told me that we may already be too late.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Trunks' cell phone number as I ran out the door. "Pan, was she home?" Trunks answered the phone almost immediatly.

"No, I am on my way to her apartment. Meet me there." I hung up before Trunks could respond and just hoped that he would not be too mad that I headed there without him.

It took me about five minutes to get to her apartment from the house but thankfully, Uncle Goten and Trunks landed at the doorstep at the same time. Immediatly, Uncle Goten began pounding on the door.

"Kyoko! Open up!" When no one answered the door after a moment, he sent a small blast to the door. Luckily, the door came open without breaking completely.

Goten ran straight towards the bedroom and Trunks followed right at his tracks. I started to follow them but then something on the floor in the living room caught my eye. I made my way around the couch and with one sniff, I knew that the large puddle on the ground was blood.

A thousand different emotions flooded through my brain but the only thing I could do was fall to my knees and cry. Although I tried to convince myself that the blood could have come from anyone, I just KNEW better. I tried to call for Trunks but the sobs kept any words from surfacing. All I could think about was how I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to Kyoko.

"Pan?" Trunks' voice was soft as he rounded the corner of the hallway. When he saw me on the ground and in tears, he was by my side in a instant. "What's wrong?"

It took alot of effort but I composed myself slightly and pointed a shaky finger towards the puddle in the muddle of the room. I heard Trunks take in a sharp breath but after a moment, he wrapped me up even tighter into an embrace.

"Shhhhhhh... Panny, its all gonna be okay. We'll bring her back safe." 

"SHIT!" I heard his yell and a large crash before Trunks and I turned around to see that Uncle Goten had put his fist through the wall. He was so angry that the emotion radiated from him and I could see his hair flickering between black and gold.

Slowly, Trunks released me from his embrace and climbed to his feet to approuch my uncle. He placed a cautious hand on his shoulder and spoke in a soft voice. "We'll find her Goten. Don't loose your head."

It took Goten several minutes before he was calm again but when he was, he turned to me with an odd sort of smirk. It was like he knew something that I didn't. My interest was immediatly peaked.

"What is it?"

"She's not dead." Uncle Goten's smile widened as he spoke the words.

"How do you know?" Trunks still looked apprehensive yet hope began to show in his beautiful blue eyes.

"I don't know how I know, I just know." He looked as confused as his words sounded.

Trunks and I exchanged looks with each other and grinned. Uncle Goten and Kyoko had started to bond and they didn't even realize it yet. Luckily for us, the bond between them just might be the biggest tool that we had in getting Kyoko back.

Trunks turned to me with a serious expression. "Pan, will you be okay to stay here while Goten and I go looking for clues?"

I nodded and led the guys out the front door before closing it and locking it behind me. I walked around the room for a little while but quickly realized that doing nothing at all was just going to make it all worse. So instead, I found some soap and a scrub brush and set to work at getting rid of the blood stain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks' POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We left Pan at Kyoko's apartment and even though Goten and I kept reassuring each other that she would be safe, I couldn't shake the feeling that she could easily be Cammy's next victum in her pregnant condition. I know that if I'd have tried to tell her that, she'd insist that she was a big girl and a powerful saiyan who was capable of taking care of herself. Instead of walking in an arguement with her, I opted to avoid the whole topic but now I was starting to regret that decision.

"She'll be fine. My niece, your WIFE, is the toughest woman in the world... literally." I felt Goten's hand on my arm and forced a half smile.

"I hope your right, Goten... I just hope that you are right."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What are you thinking? Do you like it so far? Let me know. Love ya all! *FAYE*


	8. Held Captive *Please let this be right*

A Leap Of Faith

By: FayeValentine00

ShoulitaComplex@aol.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks again for everyones wonderful support. We are almost at 100 reviews!!! YAY!!!! Long live Cammy bashing! Our review specials will be fun and I will once again try to include all my reviwers in those specials.

Just to clarify, Pan is NOT pyshic, just very intuned with her powers. Sorry for any confusion.

Hope you love this chapter and I can't wait to hear what you think! Thanks *FAYE*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gotens POV

~~~~~~~~~

As we flew away from Kyoko's apartment, I cursed myself for not realizing the danger that all of us had inadvertantly put Kyoko in. If anything... and I do mean ANYTHING happened to Kyoko, someone was going to pay and mercy would lose all meaning to me.

Over the last few months I'd found myself thinking about Kyoko almost constantly. There was something about that red-haired beauty that was impossible to forget. Looking over at Trunks was no help to improve my mood either. He looked so distracted that I wouldn't be surprised if he flew right into the side of a mountain. I knew he was worried about Pan and T.J, as well as Kyoko but I also knew that if I didn't snap him out of it, we'd never get anything accomplished.

I reached over and touched his shoulder before I spoke. "She'll be fine. My niece, your wife, is the strongest woman in the world!"

"I hope your right." He gave me an expression that I guessed was supposed to look like a smile but it appeared more like a grimace.

"Do you have any clue where Cammy may have taken her?" I knew asking Trunks was simply grasping at straws but I couldn't bare the tense silence between us.

"No." He shook his head in frustration. "Dammit Goten! This is insanity! Cammy is no where near the same woman that she was when we were together. She's just snapped!"

"I know." I muttered in a low voice, unsure of what else to say.

"No you don't! I love Pan with all my heart and I realize now that she is my soulmate but at one time Cammy was also a woman who I was proud to love. This just doesn't make any sense. After all the SHIT she cause before..." He had to stop to take a calming breath before continuing. "How does someone change so much in such a short time?"

All I could do was shake my head. There was a time when Trunks and I had told each other everything but that seemed like such a long time ago. Now that he was confiding in me, I felt like a heel without having anything useful to say.

"I'm sorry, Goten. I know you are worried about Kyoko, I have no right to saddle you with my burdens as well."

I couldn't help but grin. It wasn't very often that Trunks Briefs, president of Capsule Corp., looked lost and afraid but now that he was, I couldn't help but feel good that I was still the one he could turn too. "It's okay, Trunks. We'll all support each other, okay?"

"Deal." That's when I saw Trunks smile his first true smile all day and I flashed him my own smile in return.

"Let's head back to Kyoko's apartment and get Pan. I think we'll both feel better if your parents took care of her too. That way we can search for Kyoko with a clear head."

Trunks nodded in aggrement so we turned around and headed back the way we'd come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pan's POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About five minutes into my floor cleaning, a piece of paper under the coffee table caught my eye. It looked like a business card for a fabric wherehouse in downtown Satan City. I thought long and hard about why Kyoko might have had that buisness card lying around when I realized that maybe the card had been dropped by one of her kidnappers.

I thought about calling Trunks but quickly decided that I'd be able to get to the wherehouse faster on my own so I pocketed the card and rushed outside into the midday sun.

It took me about 10 minutes to locate the exact location of the wherehouse but once I did, a bad feeling overcame me. Just by looking at the building, I knew that nothing good could come out of me entering it. The windows were dark and covered and all the doors were bored over except for one.

The first thought in my head was to wait for Trunks and Uncle Goten but then I realized that Kyoko could potenially be right beyond those doors. If I didn't do something now, who knew what might happen. Besides, even as a child when Grampa, Trunks and I had fought, I'd never backed out of a fight. In fact, I think it is against my saiyan blood to not answer a challenge.

So, with every intelligent thought in my head telling me to go home and wait, I stepped up to the door and pushed it slightly. To my surprise the door easily opened so I cautiously stepped into the room. My senses were going wild but once my eyes adjusted to the darkness I saw a person struggling aganist one of the large structure beams. A moment later I realized that the person was Kyoko.

The moment I saw her, she began to thrash even harder and although she was gagged I could hear her muffled sounds coming from her.

"My, My, My... It looks like Little Bo Peep has come to find her lost sheep." I heard the shill laugh before Cammy stepped out of the shadows and stood next to Kyoko.

"Let her go!" I demanded angerly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Pan, why would I do that when I could just hold you both captive as my pawns for getting T.J. back."

"What?" In a moment of confusion and sheer stupidity, I focused all of my attention on Cammy. A moment later is when I heard the sound behind me but just as I spun around to confront my would be attacker, I was hit across the face with a large flat board.

My face hit the cold concrete with a loud smack but I didn't lose conciousness. As I struggled to return to my feet and power up enough to get myself and Kyoko out of the sitsuation, I cursed myself for several reasons... A) I had left the apartment without telling anyone were I was going. B) I'd put myself in danger even though I was nearly seven months pregnant. And C) If I hadn't dropped my guard for that one moment, I would have been able to save both Kyoko and I with very little trouble.

Just as I was crouching on my hands and knees, trying to return to my feet, I saw a boot flying towards my face at an alarming rate. The last thing I heard was the sickening crunch of impact.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Are you liking it so far? I really hope so. Please enjoy and be expecting updates soon! LOVE YA!!! *Faye*


End file.
